Valentine's Feeding
by Whispering Mink
Summary: Ulquiorra brings Orihime chocolate for Valentine's day - What starts seemingly innocent, eventually escalates into something more. One-shot for Valentine's day.


**Valentine's Feeding**

**A/N: **_Happy Valentine's day! ^^ This is just a little something I made because of the occasion, so don't expect too much ^^ This pairing need some Valentine's love after all xD_

"Is that… What I think it is?"

Orihime cast her gaze upon the small familiar tray as the servant brought her the daily portion of food.

However, what met her eyes this day was somehow different. Instead of the regular amount of bread, a can with water and different kinds of vegetables, she was met by a neatly wrapped red box.

"I've researched in humans traditions – and noticed that today is an important holiday according to human standards"

Orihime listened closely to the 4th Espada's voice while she inched closer to the red box. It really seemed like something that would come from her world… alone the red color signalized that it wasn't something that belonged in the white world of Hueco Mundo.

But… somehow she still couldn't point her finger at what holiday he was talking about…. After all, Hueco Mundo's endless nights had long ago killed every sense of time in her head.

Wrapping her fingers carefully around the box, she removed the red bow and almost cautiously looked inside.

Inside were neatly placed pieces of light, dark and white chocolate.

Somehow, that was enough for her to understand what kind of 'holiday' the 4th Espada had in his mind.

"Valentines… day?"

"I assume that's what it's called"

She gently picked up one of the white pieces of chocolate; however, she was stopped by a cold hand at her wrist as he forced her hand down to the box again…

Just so he could pick up the exact same piece of chocolate.

Gazing at him with confusion, she followed his every movement as his hand slowly rose to her lips.

"Eat"

His voice was just as neutral and empty as always while his green eyes seemed to calculate all of her reactions with silence.

"Eat!"

Taken aback by the sudden 'command' in his voice, and the temptation of once again tasting chocolate, she slowly moved towards him – her lips barely brushing across the hard texture of the treat in his hand, before letting the piece into her mouth.

She could feel how he gazed intensely at her, as she very slowly began to chew.

If she had to mention one thing she especially missed from the real world, it would have to be candy.

"You're taking your time" He stated almost softly, picking up another piece of white chocolate from the little box.

"Does it really taste that good?"

She nodded excitedly, immediately moving towards him again in the exact moment he held another piece of chocolate between his fingers.

She couldn't really care less if she ate it from her own fingers or his.

"Mmmm, you should taste it; chocolate has always been one of my favorites when it came to food…"

"Woman, you should know that I don't eat human food"

…

"Oh…" She muttered almost inaudibly when she, once again, closed her lips around the little piece of chocolate that neatly rested between his middle and index finger.

She didn't notice when her lips momentarily brushed along the cool skin at one of his fingers… and the slightly curios look that quickly filled the 4th Espada's green eyes.

"That's a shame…" She mumbled, since the chocolate in her mouth made it difficult for her to speak properly.

"… I really think it's something that everyone should taste at some point in their lives"

Ulquiorra couldn't help but frown lightly by her remark.

Not that he hated or was disgusted by her words. But somewhere… in a distant corner of his mind… he felt sorry since he couldn't taste this seemingly fantastic substance.

"How does it taste?" He managed to ask when the curiosity became too unbearable.

"Hmmm… It's hard to explain" She muttered, while considering the easiest way to explain it – the small piece of chocolate still moving behind her tongue so she could easier point out the exact taste.

"Like… a rich sweet flavor… but still a bit heavy in your mouth… as if it would dominate every other flavor"

Orihime felt like her explanation was pretty vague, since she couldn't compare the taste with some other kind of food… and the fact that Ulquiorra didn't eat food in general did nothing to help her either.

"It's a unique flavor, like nothing else"

The 4th Espada simply stared at her – calculating every small movement her mouth made when she tasted the chocolate in her mouth.

Apparently, she enjoyed this special treat a lot more than what her meals usually consisted of.

He slowly dropped his hand to the box again.

"I see"

Orihime stepped back, a bit surprised, when he seemed to approach her further – his figure soon towering slightly over her head, as he pushed another piece of chocolate to her lips.

When she didn't open her mouth immediately, his green eyes seemed to wonder.

She couldn't help but blush just a bit… slowly opening her mouth so he was able to slip the little piece of chocolate inside.

However, he did not do so.

Instead, he moved the chocolate across her lips in slow circling movements, his eyes soon locking in place at her parted lips.

Was he… teasing her?

She wanted to ask what he was doing, wanted to question his actions… but somehow couldn't make herself speak because of the situation…. a situation that both intrigued her… and made her nervous.

"Do you not enjoy the chocolate anymore… woman?"

She gazed at him with questioning eyes, slowly dipping her tongue out from her mouth so she could comply with his hidden request.

Even though she felt slightly embarrassed by it, she soon found herself licking softly along the hard surface of the chocolate – while, not intentionally, brushing the tip of his fingers.

The 4th Espada, however, never seemed to flinch by the feeling of her tongue at his fingertips – only silently encouraging her actions by moving the chocolate closer to her mouth.

It was as if he was trying to understand the flavor by analyzing her features… That was, at least, how she understood the situation…

After what seemed like forever with light sucking at what remained from the chocolate, she soon found herself licking across the 4th Espada's fingers more often.

Even though her eyes searched the others in order to see if it was okay or not, she didn't receive any response what so ever… just a passive gaze.

Was she supposed to continue… was she supposed to stop?

At the lack of any answers to her questions, she softly ran her tongue along his index finger when the last amount of chocolate was located there. A slow movement that started from the fingertip and moved down to the first knuckle…

His fingers were cold… and slightly rough, as if he had been using them for all of his life. Even though she wouldn't admit it directly she found the motion very arousing… as if his cold façade could break down every second and his animalistic side would surface.

However, it never happened.

Instead, after several pieces of chocolate and her soft tongue had 'investigated' almost every finger at his right hand, he simply turned around and left.

Not a word leaving his mouth, though the satisfied look in his green eyes said more than any words could have done.

He was gonna bring her chocolate again… That was for sure.

**A/N: **_I hope all of you enjoyed reading this, reviews are appreciated and happy Valentine's Day ^^_


End file.
